feral_heartfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation
▢ So, you have the game installed, your account made, and all of that good stuff. But before you can start any action with your new game, you have to create your own character! Feralheart provides quite a large assortment of markings, designs, and customization of your character, such as ear types, tail types, etc. We tried to throw in as much as we could to get the complete feel of the ability to create a totally unique character. So, let’s go ahead and get started! The sooner you’ve completed your character, the sooner you get to play, right? Follow this page to know how to make your own character. Tabs There are five different tabs for various types of customization: 1.), 2.), 3.), 4.) and 5.). ❑ 1.) In this tab (I), you see the following fields: * Name | Simple. Just enter the name for your character in here. Names can have numbers and letters, but no symbols. * Species | Here, you can choose between a lion and a wolf, or to be more specific, a feline or a canine. Each species has different customization in their build, so test around! Underneath those two bits, you will find yourself at the spot where you can modify the build. This is basically things like, how heavy your character is, the size of their ears or eyes, etc. * Muzzle * Chin/Cheeks * Nose * Forehead * Ears * Eyes * Weight * Width * Height * Length After all of that, you see one more field for this tab. * Emotes | Here you can test what your character will look like using only a handful of FH's many emotes ingame. ❑ 2.) You will see the following fields (regardless of feline or canine): * Tail | This is where you can choose the tail shape for your character. * Mane | The mane is represented as the hair for your avatar. There are a few styles to choose from, differing between canine and feline, so feel free to look around! * Ears | There are plenty different types of ears to be found in this section! This can help interpret the precise breed of feline or canine you want your character to be. * Tufts | A tuft of fur is basically just a fuzzy spot on your character. If you want the leg fur to appear longer, or the back fur or cheek fur, then simply play around with the options here. ❑ 3.) You will see the following fields (regardless of feline or canine): *'Eyes' | You are faced with many selections of eyes, from regular to slit to pupiless, to even spiral or oval eyes! *'Body Markings' | As the title suggests, this will reveal all of the body marking selections that will apply to your avatar's body. *'Head Markings' | Markings that will apply to the head and ears of the avatar. *'Tail Markings' | Markings that will apply specificially to the tail of the avatar. Keep in mind, while Feralheart has an assortment of different markings, there are also full markings sets that apply to Body, Head, and Tail. So keep an eye out! Also note, that Felines and Canines have varying markings, such as the fact that the Liger set will apply only to felines, and the Husky set will apply only to canines. ❑ 4.) * Equip | This is where you can choose to put wings on your character. As of now wings are the only equip available. Though you can download items. * Items | Items are accessories that can be added to your character. The only provided item within the game is a Christmas Hat, but the game has been designed to where you can add and position your own meshes onto the character. This tab was recently added so there isn't very much to it now. = ❑ 5.) * Colour | Here you select the section of the body you want to set the color to. * R, G, B Sliders | Once you choose a section of the body in the Colour area, you can mess around with the RGB sliders to get the precise color you want. Take your time and play around with it for the perfect avatar! * Use Preset | Here you can choose to apply a preset to the character you've created. A Preset is a custom skinning for your avatar. Category:Feral Heart Category:FH+ Category:Hi